


Appeltaart

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Stand-alone Bingo Fills 2k19 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dutch, Gen, Hopeful Ending, major character death takes place off-screen, majorly sad, surprise
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Toen Bucky zich afvroeg of hij Steves loyauteit wel waard was, had hij zich nooit durven inbeelden dat het hen beiden zo zwaar zou komen te staan.----When Bucky had wondered if he was worth Steve’s loyalty, he’d never dared to imagine what it would cost them both. [Post-Civil War, Bucky attends Steve and Tony’s funeral.]Bucky Barnes Bingo Square C4: Last times/ Farewells





	Appeltaart

**Author's Note:**

> Ik schrijf amper fanfiction in het Nederlands, omdat Engels op dat vlak beter ligt. Toch ben ik blij dat ik de stap gezet heb, want dit is er nog half-degelijk uitgekomen. Met dank aan de Bucky Barnes Bingo mods om me toestemming te geven een vakje in het Nederlands te schrijven. Misschien doe ik er binnenkort meer.
> 
> ****  
> This is a fill for the Bucky Barnes Bingo, Square C4 - Last times/Farewells.

De regen kwam neer in dichte vlagen op het militaire kerkhof in Arlington. Beschut onder het afdak van de rouwkapel, kon Bucky nog amper de omtrek van de eerste rij ceremoniële zerken ontwaren, laat staan de twee vers gegraven rustplaatsen die er ver achter lagen.

Sinds T’Challa hem in Siberië had opgepikt en politiek onderdak had geschonken, was het bitter slechte weer hem overal gevolgd. Even dacht Bucky zelfs dat hij een nieuwe superkracht had verworven waarmee hij onbewust het neerslag percentage controleerde, maar nee, het klimaat was gewoon zijn weerbarstige zelf. Uiteindelijk kon het Bucky weinig schelen, hij kon zich niet herinneren of Steve hem ooit had verteld of hij een zonnige begrafenis wou. Stark evenmin.

Eigenlijk wist Bucky zelfs niet zo heel goed wat er in de bunker was misgelopen, te afgeleid door de vlammende pijn veroorzaakt door zijn afgerukte arm. Hij had een glimp opgevangen van Steve, schild hoog boven het hoofd geheven en klaar om het op Stark neer te laten dalen, en had zichzelf verzekerd van een spoedige overwinning. Maar in plaats daarvan kwam er een explosie, een knal van blauw licht en versplinterd metaal, die Bucky door de lucht katapulteerde en Steve en Stark ogenblikkelijk verslond. De pijn was hem teveel geworden en de soldaat kon zich na afloop niet herinneren of hij überhaupt hun lichamen had zien liggen.

Tijdens zijn moeizame rehabilitatie had Bucky verschillende keren gesprekken van het medisch personeel afgeluisterd, hopend op nieuws, maar had hij enkel steeds gruwelijker wordende details te horen gekregen. Elke keer steeg het braaksel hem in de mond. Eender wat ze die dag in Arlington aan de gewijde grond hadden toevertrouwd, visueel zou hij het noch aan zijn beste vriend noch aan zijn tijdelijke rivaal hebben kunnen linken. 

‘Hey, James.’ Sams stem was altijd zacht alsof hij geloofde dat een scherpere toon Bucky’s gemoed aan diggelen zou slaan. ‘Kom je mee? We gaan een hapje eten. Appeltaart, dan kan Steve in het hiernamaals nog eens goed lachen.’

Bucky wierp nog een laatste blik door het gordijn van regen, maar haalde toen zijn schouders op. Wat kon het geven? 

‘Oké,’ zei hij. ‘Maar jij betaalt, hoor. Ex-krijgsgevangenen bezitten niet zoveel cash geld.’

Sams ogen rolden zo hard in hun kassen dat je het bijna kon horen. ‘Na-tuuur-lijk.’

Met een halve glimlach, schaarde Bucky zich onder de paraplu die Sam aanbood en samen haastten ze zich een weg door de regen. 

Het was de beste appeltaart die Bucky ooit had geproefd.


End file.
